Candy
by daydream11
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day in the Avatar Universe and there is a young boy out there attempting to figure out a way to celebrate it with his favorite girl. Will he figure out a way to show his love for her? Or will he miss his chance? [Kataang]


This is my first drabble from my claim made at the 21hearts LiveJournal community. There will be 25 drabbles and one-shots altogether, so prepare for the most Kataang fluff and angst a person could want and imagine. Enjoy.

**Full Summary:** _It's Valentine's Day in the Avatar Universe and there is a couple out there attempting to figure out a way to celebrate it with the other person. Will they finally come together and have a great time this cold evening? Or will they miss their chance?_

---_K**and**A_---

#10, Sweetheart

"Candy"

_I am like a falling star who has finally found her place next to another in a lovely constellation, where we will sparkle in the heavens forever. _-Amy Tan

------

All day since morning he had wondered what to get her. Flowers? Chocolate? A poem? _No, none of those would do_, he mused to himself. She was special and she deserved something that showed how much he loved her, something that flowers or chocolate or a poem couldn't live up to.

He glanced her way, dancing gray eyes moving across her figure like the way a breeze moved across the heavens. He stared at her eyes from his place, icy blue ones looking into the star-kissed nighttime sky. Her slim fingers traced the ridges of her necklace; her curvaceous body was spread out on her sleeping bag. He felt himself blush, pale cheeks turning a deep crimson from noticing her in such a way, but he didn't look away to keep his thoughts decent.

After stealing one last look at her, he stood up and walked away, aimlessly moving along the beach's shore, simply thinking. _It's almost midnight_, he told himself. _Today is almost over. I should do something. I'll be mad at myself if I didn't._

He looked up from the sandy ground and caught a glimpse of the ocean, beautiful and majestic in the calm night. He sighed wistfully, the wonderful sight only reminding him even more of Katara and what he needed to do before the night was over.

_But what?_ He stomped his foot, frustrated with himself. He buried his head into his hands, oblivious to the soft padding of footsteps coming in his direction.

"Aang?" a soft, familiar voice asked. "Are you alright?"

He looked up and faced her, blushing once more at those gorgeous azure eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he answered. "Just thinking."

She slipped a warm hand into his left hand and pulled them both down onto the sand. "Tell me," she encouraged.

He kept quiet for a moment, gathering everything that he wanted to tell her. Finally he spoke up, "You remember what today is, don't you?"

She nodded, "Valentine's Day."

"Well," he began carefully, "I've been thinking about something to do for you. I just don't know what." He quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed with his words. She didn't say anything.

"Katara?"

"Oh," was all she gave him.

Silence fell in between the two of them, not really uncomfortable but not exactly easy as their silence usually was.

"Well," he whispered. "I'll be going." He released his hand from hers and stood up, trudging away back to their campsite. He felt something like a painful tug lodge into his heart, beating him up from the inside out about what he just did. _I just walked away. Why did I do that? Why couldn't I just face her?_

He snuggled into Appa's side, the long fur surrounding him. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the campfire.

"Aang? I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just…_surprised_. That's all."

He opened his eyes to see his crush standing in front of him. "Do you mean that?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do. Goodnight, Aang."

"Sweet dreams, Katara."

He listened as she slipped back into her sleeping bag, watched as only the top of her head was visible in the dim glow of the campfire. He sighed. _I still need to do something…_A thought appeared in his mind, something simple and what he only could describe as _perfect_.

"Katara?"

"Yes?"

She poked her head out and looked and glanced at him as he shuffled towards her, watching as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

---_K**and**A_---

Short and sweet, that's how some stories are meant be. I hope you liked it! Review please.


End file.
